Rogue
by Nalashadowhunter
Summary: 'They never did anything wrong in the first place, from what she heard. They just fell in a forbidden love that neither of their village allowed, then went up the list because of their ability, both making a deathly unstoppable team' That's how the story goes, but is it true?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I had this Idea for quite some time. This is my first Shika/tema one shot. and it's not even romantic. It's just.. about them XD ... I'm thinking of actually making into a story but I first want to know if I should continue it or not, you guys decide ^^

Forgive my grammar and spelling, I suck, I know. XD

* * *

"Isn't that old man been sitting there for hours, Kikito?" May asked her job partner as she washed the cups on the sink.

"Yea, he told me something about some Konoha ninjas picking him up" He answered her.

"Oh" turning the water off, she turned to him. "Anything new?"

"Yea, The mist Village broke the alliance with the rock, The only Alliance standing it's that of sand and Leaf."

"Damn" May grimaced and Kikito agreed.

"May-" She was interrupted as a loud clash came from outside.

"Hey! Listen to me when I talk to you, lazy-ass!" Everyone turned to look at the couple who approached the tea house.

"I am listening to you, woman!" The man whined as he sat down on a chair near the entrance, lighting a cig.

The woman, who had her face hidden by a hat, growled sitting next to him "I told you to stop smoking and as I was saying, put the damn hat back on!"

"It's too hot and troublesome."

"Do you not know the danger we are in?!"

May sighed "I guess I better go over there before they start throwing chairs and table at each other" and walked over to the still arguing couple.

"Sir, you cannot smoke here" She stated at the, guessing by his uniform, Konoha ninja.

He looked at her and sighed "Sorry about that." Throwing the cig away, her eyes widen when she really looked at him and noticed who he was. Those scars on his face, the wide scratch on the leaf logo on the head bang on his shoulder, his pineapple like hair. She slowly turned to the other one, then this must be...

"Arigato Crybaby, now they are going to call the fucking anbu on us" The woman snarled as she removed the hat who hid her face.

"I already know she's not going to call anyone, she wouldn't bother as long as we pay her and don't cause any problems. She'll lose clients and spent worthless time explaining to the anbu w-"

"I get it, smartass. You can stop now" They glared at each other for a few seconds then turned to the still startle woman "2 cup of white tea, please"

She snapped out of her startle state and nodded weakly while walking away.

Those two…

Shikamaru Nara, declared a rogue ninja after the war seven years ago. First on the 'most wanted rogue' list because of his clever mind and being able to control the shadows.

Of course, not without the help of his partner, Temari of the Sand, declared a rogue at the same time. Second on the 'most wanted rogue' list for she is able to control the wind on a new level no one has been able too.

They never did anything wrong in the first place, from what she heard. They just fell in a forbidden love that neither of their village allowed, then went up the list because of their ability, both making a deathly unstoppable team.

"You going to send a message to the anbu, May?" Kikito asked as he recognized them, too.

May glanced at the woman who was still screaming at the lazy man "Nah, they aren't a threat. They aren't the first rogues who come upon here, as long as they don't do anything, they are clients." Kikito nodded in agreement and placed the two teas on May's hands.

She returned to them and placed the two teas on the table, threw them a weak smile, and left.

"If it wasn't because they are on the 'wanted list', no one would of noticed they were dangerous. They just look like an all time normal in love couple" Kikito told her after she returned.

She nodded in agreement "They aren't dangerous as long as you don't mess with them"

Kikito and her started at them for a moment in silence "Hey, aren't a team of Konoha ninja's coming here to pick that guy up?" He pointed to the old men sitting in the corner.

"Hai"

…

"Shit" May hurried to the couple who were sipping their tea in silence. "Excuse me."

They both turned to her "I think you should leave, a couple of konoha ninjas are arriving soon, best if you leave now before they notice you here"

Shilamaru sighed and muttered 'troublesome' under his breath while Temari sighed too and got up.

"No need, it's on the house" May stopped Shikamaru from paying her.

"Thanks" Temari nodded at her and pulled Shikamaru away.

As she watched them leave until they disappeared out of her sight, she couldn't believe she just warned them, she never warned rogues before. She didn't know if she did the right thing or the wrong.

As if reading her mind "Don't worry, you did the right thing" Kikito grinned at her.

She thinks so too.

The rogues left just in time. As soon as May started to grab the two cup of tea, the Kohona ninjas came.

"Team! We have reached our destination! In such a youthful time too!"

"Oh god, Lee-sensei, you're embarrassing us."

* * *

So what you think?! Please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guys, I am so sorry. My mom just paid the internet bill X_X , Before you read, you must know that the characters may be a bit OCC, sorry about that XD And yea, this chapter is a bit rushed and short, plus makes no sense (for me XD)**_

_**Anyway, I hope you like it**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Temari stared at the woman until she was far from hearing, then turned to Shikamaru "So what's next?"

He shrugged his shoulders at her "The sand has been having problems with a rogue of theirs. We could help eliminate him. From what I heard, he's heading to Konoha, I don't know why."

So that's why this route seemed so familiar…

"Are you really fine with going to Konoha?"

He nodded grimly while taking a sip from his tea "I've been planning to go there for a while now"

"What?" She couldn't understand why he wanted to go there. There was nothing left for him there since- that happened. Unless… "Are you finall-"

"It isn't because of that" He reply darkly, cutting her off.

"Then why the hell you where thinking of going?"

"I'll explain later" She reluctantly nodded and sipped her tea in silence as the woman came back.

"Excuse me" Both Temari and Shikamaru glanced at her "I think you should leave, a couple of kohona ninjas are arriving soon, best if you leave now before they notice you here"

Temari sighed and sat up as Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' under his breath and got up to give her money but the woman stopped him. "No need, it's on the house."

Temari said a thanks and dragged Shikamaru away, when the tea house was out of sight, Shikamaru stopped her "Wait."

She glanced at him in confusion and he just ignored her.

"What is it?" She tried again, he shrugged at her and used his shadow jutsu. Watching the shadow move towards the tea house, she wondered what the hell he was doing.

After a few minutes, he released the jutsu and turned to her "The only easier way to go to Konoha is that way. It's too troublesome to go the long way"

"I don't like where this is going"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

"Team! We have reached our destination! In such a youthful time too!" Lee exclaimed happily as they arrived at the tea house.

"Oh god, Lee-sensei, you're embarrassing us." Mimi groaned dropping a hand on her face, hiding her embarrassment.

"Lee-sensei, please." Kimicho, Lee's other student, agreed with Mimi while Reig just ignored everyone. "Let's just find the guy we need to escort."

"No need" The old man walked towards them. He had a backpack thrown around his shoulder and a stick in his hand. "You're late" He glared.

"Sorry sir! There was an emergency at the village. Choji was the one to escort you, as you asked. But," Lee hesitated before continuing "He was KIA."

The old man's eyes widen in surprise "What?! Choji?!"

"Hai" The genins said in unison.

"How?!"

"It was an ambush" Mimi said while dropping her head. Choji was like an uncle to her, and knowing she wouldn't see him again. She just didn't even want to think about it, she still couldn't accept it.

Lee, noticing the mood changing to a depressing one, smiled at the man "But worry not! Choji died saving those he loved! So let us not be sad about it, let's be proud! No-" He got interrupted by Kimicho.

"Lee-sensei! Look!" Kimicho exclaimed, pointing at two figures walking along side as they passed the tea house.

Lee gasped "It can't be!" and stared, trying to decide if it was a genjutsu or not.

"Mimi, Reig, Kimicho, stay here and guard him, I'll be right back" He order and without a second thought, ran off after them.

"I hate when he does that"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Temari almost never questioned him why he does what he does, she just goes along with it. And he, is thankful of that. A good sample is now, as they are being seen by the Konoha ninjs.

"Shikamaru?" He and Temari stopped walking as they called his name.

He turned around to face Lee, who still had a surprise look "Yo."

"It really is you"

"As troublesome as it may seem, yes It's me" Shikamaru shrugged while scratching his head.

"You look…Different"

"That's life" He grimed while he passed a finger through one of his faded scars on his face.

"What happened to you Shikamaru? You were all fine and suddenly… Suddenly the Hokage declared you a missing-nin and-and you couldn't believe how Yoshino was after they told her the news. Losing her two men at almost the same time…"

Shikamaru pulled a cig from his pocked and put it on his mouth while lighting it. "Is she alright?"

Lee nodded "Yes. Thanks to Ino and Kurenai she is fine, she even accepted Asuma's child as her grandson."

"Ino.. How is she?"

"Not well, since Choji's been murdered" Shikamaru's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Wha-"

Lee cut him off "So many things I wish I could talk to you about, but.." His eyes shown determination "You are a rogue, and shall be treated as one!"

Two shurikens were thrown directly at Shikamaru but Temari got in front and blocked them with her fan. "It's time to leave"

But Shikamaru did move, he was still in shock. Choji? Choji dead? It couldn't be.

"Dammit lazyass" Temari snarled as she kept blocking Lee's taijutsu attacks. She pushed Lee back while quickly opening her fan too reveal a star. "Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance!"

A giant white-furred weasel appeared and came at Lee at full speed.

'Impossible' Lee thought as he dodged the weasel's attack 'She could summon Kamatari without opening her fan at the fullest, incredible!'

"Shikamaru! Get a hold of yourself for fucks sakes!" Temari hissed, snapping him from his surprised state, making him drop his cig to the floor. "Damn, can you be more stupid?!"

He rolled his eyes and called her name while he walked a few steps back. Closing his eyes he made the rat hand sign.

"Got it!" She answered him, already knowing what he wanted."Kamatari!"

Without a word, the weasel flew up towards the sky. Temari, watching the weasel go, started to do hand signs while yelling "Weather-Change jutsu!"

Lee waited until something happened, but nothing did so he quickly attacked catching Temari off guard. He got out a shuriken from his pocket and ran at her.

She tried to dodge him but it was too late, it pierced her right shoulder. "Fuck" She spat, retreating a few steps back, stopping next to Shikamaru, who was concentrating on his jutsu.

A dark chilled feeling came upon Lee, he glanced at the sky. Dark clouds filled the sky, the sun disappearing behind the clouds and the whole path becoming dark as the night.

Lee, without thinking, ran at them again.

"Dark release: Shadow Demon jutsu" Shikamaru whispered, coming out of the concentrating state and back to his normal state.

"What? What is wrong with me?!" Lee thought when he stopped abruptly and couldn't move his body.

"This is one of my new jutsus, no one can avoid it" Shikamaru put one of his hand on his pocket and with the other, waved lazily at Lee "I'll see you later"

Demon-like-Shadows slide themselves upward his body "What is this?!" Was Lee's last thoughts as the shadows consumed him.

* * *

_**What did you think, guys?! I'm still trying to learn how to describe things and of course, the grammar *_* **_

_**But hey, I'm trying XD**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think, critics are acceptable but please don't insult me, I'm a softy, I lose confidence easily. But I still accept them XD**_

_**I'll try to make the next one longer, later guys! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the late update X_X**

**Hope you like it! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Temari gritted her teeth's while she removed the shuriken from her shoulder. After removing it, blood started pouring out and she cursed, Shikamaru quickly placed his hands on the wound and started to heal it, the blood smearing on he's hands and he grimaced.

"There. Healed." He removed his bloody hands from the now healed wound, but not before softly caressing the spot. She looked away from him and muttered a 'thanks' under her breath. He stared at her for a moment while sighing.

"I-"

"Don't even start." She cut him off, still not daring to look at him. "Can you now tell me the real reason why you are going to Konoha?"

He looked away "I already to-"

"Oh please," She cut him off again "You and I both know you don't care about my village, it's mostly their fault we are here"

"Temari.." He sighed. Temari, a woman so hard to understand, he didn't even know how to handle her sometimes . Yes, one of the most intelligent men on the world could not handle nor understand one specific troublesome woman.

"Sometimes I don't even know why I did it" She groaned, running her hands through her face. "I could of just walked away."

He was going to speak but stopped as she gave him a death glare. "No, Shikamaru, I sacrificed my entire life, my brothers, my village, for you! At least you could tell me things, it's not like it can get any worst"

"I'm sorry, ok?" He finally snapped at her "I didn't ask you to betray your village for me, Temari"

" You shouldn't had come to my tent that night then."

"hmm.." Shikamaru didn't bother to answer, knowing it was true.

After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke "I don't think they would of let you just walk pass. I mean, they were on your tent for a reason"

"Maybe, that's what happens when I hang out with Lazy people like you" She snorts, rolling her eyes but smirking slightly.

He grinned watching her smirk. This were the moments he enjoyed. When she wasn't snapping at him and telling him to do things. He really didn't mind her being like that, she was a troublesome woman by birth and couldn't do anything about it. He just wished she liked him more than a friend. Yes, seven years running alone together and nothing ever did happen, although there were some moments were hands will linger on wounds and stares will be longer than necessary, as far as that, neither dared to pass.

"'I just want to visit.."

"What is that hard to say?" She whispered.

"Very Troublesome," He grimaced "Anyway, we should keep on going, I didn't used the real jutsu on him, so he probably woke up already and warned the Leaf village of our near presence." She nodded at him and stood up.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00**

"Hokage-sama!" A messenger ninja appeared on the hokage's office, just to find it empty. "Hokage-sama?"

Suddenly the door burst open, the ninja jumping away from it in shock "NARUTTTOOO!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura!" The pink jounin dragged the hokage by the coat and threw him against his chair.

"I told you a hundred times that you can NOT LEAVE!" She bellowed at him.

"I just wanted to see Hinata-chan" He whined like a little kid.

"Oh shut it, she is perfectly fine" She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms around her chest in amusement. It's not like you can stay pissed off at him.

"Um, hogake –sama?" The messenger ninja finally spoke after watching them argue. Both Sakura and Naruto glanced at him and the atmosphere grew tense. They knew the ninja wasn't here for good news "Yes?"

"Lee came upon two rogues on his mission. He fought them alone, but he got defeated and didn't receive mayor injury. The rogues didn't seem to want to hurt him" He quickly explained.

"Lee, that idiot!" Sakura murmured.

"Who were the two rogues?"

"Temari of the Sand and Shikamaru Nara"

Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widen in shock "What?!"

The ninja nodded grimly "Yes, and that's not all" he stared at Naruto "Seems they have become more powerful. Temari can summon her animal easily without having to open her fan at the fullest. And Shikamaru…" He hesitated before continuing "He is able to use one of the Dark release jutsus at the fullest."

"A forbidden jutsu?!" Sakura gasped in shock "How he got hold of that?"

"As expected from that smartass" Naruto mumbled and sighed. " And Temari is a daughter of a Kazekage, you couldn't expect for her not to become more powerful. And with Shikamaru there, they would have invented a new jutsu and all"

"Now that you mention it… I think Shikamaru wouldn't be able to use that Dark release jutsu without Temari… Lee said that she changed the weather to become pitch black so Shikamaru could use he's jutsu"

" It may seem so, " Naruto stares at his desk thoughtfully "You can't use dark release at day.."

"You seem so calm over this" Sakura stated, starting at him.

"They are my friends, Sakura, until I don't know what really happen and it's proven… I won't give up on them"

"You still don't believe Tsunade?"

He shook his head "Temari and Shikamaru will never do what they have been accused of, it just doesn't add up. What was their purpose? What did they gain with that? I don't really see the purpose. Besides, Shikamaru will never betray he's village and neither Temari will betray her brother"

"I hope you are right, Hokage-sama." The messenger nin sighed "But anyway, I'll contact the Kazekage a-"

"No" Naruto interrupted him "Don't warn anyone. Let them come."

"Bu-"

"I'll deal with it myself" Naruto added "Besides, I'm really curious as to what happened that day"

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked and he nodded.

"Alright"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We should probably stop here and rest" Shikamaru suggested, stopping in front of a motel.

Temari stared at it for a moment and shrugged. It was better than sleeping on the hard, cold ground.

They walked inside and ignored the horrible smell. "Two rooms, please" Shikamaru stopped in front of the old desk and stared at the old woman.

She smiled and they shrunk back, she barely had any tooth's "I only got one room available."

He shrugged and told her it was ok, they were used to it.

After paying her, she gave them their key and he took it, pulling Temari to the room.

The room, if you could call it that, had only a bed with no blankets, a bathroom who had no door and a broken window. He shivered in disgust, thinking of all the things that must of happened here.

Shaking his head, erasing the thoughts away, he turned to Temari and stared at her as she laid the fan against the wall next to the door and then threw herself gently into the bed, sighing softly. So beautiful.

Snapping out of he's thoughts, he turned to the door "I'll see you early on the morning"

"No wait." He turned to her in question "Uh- you can stay if you want… I don't mind."

He stared at her in confusion "Are you sure? First time I stayed you threw me out the window."

She frowned "That was the second day after becoming rogue, I didn't trust you well then. "

"So you trust me now?"

"N-no! I just- Urgh you know what? Sleep outside, the tree will miss you if you don't." She grumbled, turning to the side, away from him.

He chuckled and removed he's vest and shoes, laying close to her while whispering "Nah, I'll stay here so you don't get jealous of the tree" and grinning when he received a punch on he's shoulder, moving back to the other side of the bed.

"It's in case they pass through here, we have to stick together."

He chuckled "Yeah, sure."

They stayed in silent for a few minutes, both awake, neither speaking, lost in their thoughts. He knew she wanted him to stay because she is going to have nightmares. The fight with Lee must of brought her bad memories, she always has them after a battle that brings blood in it. He remembered when he had to pin her down on the bed because she would scream and start kicking.

He took a glance at her and noticed she fell asleep. "troublesome" He sighed, waiting for the screams to come.

* * *

**Sorry for it being too short.**

**What did you guys think? ^^**


End file.
